¿Tú y yo, ante todo juntas para siempre?
by E.Y.79
Summary: Hasta hoy el tiempo y sus vidas transitan normal, pero cuando sucede algo sin aviso, podría poner de cabeza todo para ellas. Por no decir que es lo que paso; y ahora hay que solucionarlo o aceptar una nueva realidad.—Mal summary; no lo se, pero dame una oportunidad, por favor.
1. Un día de locos

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto; esta es la segunda vez que subiré algo aquí, sobre esta serie; espero me des una oportunidad y que sea de tu agrado.

Haciendo mención de que esto es un "AU" algo disparatado. Nos vemos abajo.

 _ **Desclemier : Victorious NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurrió esta idea.**_

* * *

 **Titulo : ¿Tú y yo, ante todo juntas para siempre?**

 **Subtitulo : Un día de locos.**

 **( _b_ ) ****Hollywood Arts, Lunes, 7:00 a.m.**

Era otro lunes acompañado con una hermosa, pero soleada mañana en Los Ángeles, y en todas las escuelas empiezan a llegar sus estudiantes; Hollywood Arts no es la excepción. Una pelirroja entro brincando de emoción con un sombrero de donde colgaban por los costados unos trozos de carne algo grandes y de varios tipos; esta chica llamada por todos como Cat, pues no le agradaba su nombre completo; quien la conociera sabia que era mejor no preguntar. Saludo por todo el que pasaba a su lado y antes de que se alejara alguno decía "soy un puesto de carne andante" seguido de una risilla. Llego a lado de sus amigas, las cuales tardaron unos minutos en notar su presencia ya que estabas concentradas en la interacción de sus labios.

—Hola, chicas.—Saludo Cat de nuevo y segura de que esta vez la castaña la visualizo.

—¿Qué hay, Cat?—Pregunto Tori con una sonrisa, mientras era tomada de la cintura por su pareja.

—Soy un puesto de carne andante.—Bromeo de nuevo, girando su cabeza un par de veces para mostrar que a carne se movía.

—Siempre llena de sorpresas, Cat.—Dijo Jade, después de mirar más calmada a su amiga bajita.

—¿Que insinúas, Jade?—Pregunto la pelirroja alterada.

—A lo que Jade se refiere es que contigo como amiga, uno siempre se la pasa bien solo contigo.—Respondió Tori al escuchar a su novia suspirar molesta.—Eres un sol rojo que alegra solo con su presencia.—Agrego al ver que tenia la atención de la pelirroja y mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

—Jeje, gracias Tori.—Dijo Cat algo sonrojada,acercándose a abrazar a la castaña que no dudo en corresponder.

—Ahora le coqueteas a la pequeña.—Bromeo Jade después de besar la mejilla de Tori.—Conociendo lo caliente que llegas a ponerte—susurro la pelinegra antes de morder la oreja de su pareja que hacia un esfuerzo grande por no soltar un chillido por el acto de la otra que ahora reía—, vas a hacer que te vigile hasta de los niños, porque sino...

—Jade, no es eso.—Grito Tori quien ahora estaba completamente roja y paso a golpear su frente en su casillero.

—¿Es un nuevo juego Tori? ¿Puedo intentarlo?—Pregunto Cat quien no entendía el hilo de la conversación, pero se divertía al ver tan feliz a sus amigas.

—Amor, no hagas eso lo siento.—Dijo Jade que intentaba detener a su novia de tal acto.

—Creo que me lastime.—Dijo en tono infantil Tori al sentir un ardor en la frente, y lo corroboro por la cara de susto que pusieron sus amigas.

—Yeiih, agua roja corre de tu frente.—Dijo Cat dando unos brinquitos y aplaudiendo.

—Cat, eso es sangre.—Regaño la chica de cabello negro, para que la pelirroja se calmara. Por cierto la chica de cabellos negros no era lo único que poseía con ese color, llevaba una camisa de tirantes, su chaqueta favorita, sus jeans y unas botas que llegaban por poco hasta la rodilla de cierre, todas estas prendas del mismo color.—Vez, ahora estas sangrando.—Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a su castaña; la cual vestía de camisa blanca holgada y un chaleco negro, unos jeans negros y unos tenis grises.— Déjame llevarte a la enfermería.—Agrego una vez saco su pañuelo y lo puso en su frente, todo para evitar que se manchara.

—No, esta bien, tu tienes una audición dentro de poco.—Dijo Tori tomando el pañuelo de su novia el cual era un par de escalas mas suaves del color negro.

—Pero...—Jade quería reprochar y quedarse a su lado pero mentiría si dejare que no quería estar en esa obra

—Tranquila Cat esta conmigo, ademas se lo mucho que te preparaste para presentarte hoy, así que ve.—Finalizo y sentencio Tori, acerándose y depositando un beso en los labios a su pareja.—Ahora ve y rompete las dos piernas, si no, no vuelvas..—Agrego con una sonrisa y cierto tono burlón la castaña que tomo de la muñeca a Cat.

—Si eres feliz cuidándome en una silla de ruedas el resto de tu vida, con gusto iré a la carretera y dejare que me atropellen.—Dijo Jade, volviendo a besar a su novia, para luego desaparecer de la vista de las chicas, pues al ver la hora salio corriendo.

—¿Tu no participaras Tori?—Pregunto confundida Cat que seguía a su amigas por donde la llevaba.

—Me gustaría intentarlo y Sikowits me pidió que me presentara también, pero aunque lo niega se que me terminara eligiendo, y me gusta ver a mi chica bajo los reflectores. Ella también es una gran actriz, mejor que yo sin duda alguna. —Respondió con una sonrisa honesta y algo ¿coqueta, quizás divertida?—Ademas me esta costando la clase de acústica, y tengo que aprender a tocar el pandero...

—¿No era un flautín hasta hace unas...? No funciono.—Cat se respondió a si al ver la mirada asesina de su amiga.—Oh una mosca.—Dijo empezando a mover sus ojos para seguir al insecto.

—Llegamos.—Anuncio Tori al fin soltando a su amiga.

—¡Yeiih!—Celebro Cat, hasta que vio el cartel de la puerta.—Tori, no me gustan las inyecciones.—Grito con miedo y entre sollozos la pelirroja que se aferro al bazo de su amiga.

—Cat, no venimos eso, estamos aquí por mi frente sangrante.—Recordó Tori mientras abría la puerta.—Ademas a mi tampoco me gustan...—Agrego en un susurro para si.

—Oh, eso me recuerda a cuando mi hermano se cayo de la bici y termino con la nariz rota, y un clavo en...—Cat no pudo seguir ya que un ruido llamo su atención. Una pelota tintineante que había lanzado la enfermera al piso consiguió toda la atención de la pelirroja que no dudo en lanzarse al objeto.

—Bien, revisemos tu problema.—Dijo la mujer acercándose a Tori.

 **...**

—¿Qué tal tu frente?—Pregunto Jade besando la mejilla de su novia antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

—Bien, no fue nada serio.—Respondió con una sonrisa amplia la latina, después de pasar la comida que ya tenia en su boca.

—Me alegro.—Dijo con honestidad la joven para ahora si tomar un beso de los labios de su novia.

—Chicas, podrían darse otro beso, un poco más pasional.—Interrumpió un Rex que miraba a ambas fijamente.—Les pagare si gustan.

—¡Rex!—Llamo con molestia un chico de afro, igual que el muñeco de nombre Rex.

—Que quieres, no vez que estoy tratando de ver acción entre dos...—No pudo seguir el muñeco, pues había sido lanzado por Jade hasta el bote de basura.

—¡REX!—Volvió a gritar el chico de afro, pero ahora preocupado y corriendo a buscar a su compañero.

—¡Jade!—Regaño la latina a su novia, tirando de su brazo para que tomara asiento de nuevo y sin que esta se diera cuenta tomo su ensalada.

—¿Qué? El empezó.—Dijo la pelinegra que se cruzo de brazos con tono molesto; pero después de unos minutos se calmo y regreso su atención a su comida.—¿Dónde esta mi comida?—Pregunto con tono irritado y mirando con atención a sus amigos que se encontraban enfrente.—Shapiro...—Apunto segura al ver al muchacho nervioso, pues otras veces se la había hecho a sabiendas de que Tori no dejaría que se le acercara.

—Yo no fui.—Dijo en un chillido y tirándose al piso para empezar a escapar.

—Jade.—Llamo Beck, después de pasar la comida en su boca.

—¿Que pasa Beck?—Pregunto al chico con una mirada fría.

—Si alcanzas a Tori, sabrás que le paso a tu comida.—Respondió calmado y con una sonrisa el muchacho que estaba acostumbrado al carácter de la pelinegra. La cual algo confundida giro su vista a donde debía estar su Tori, pero era cierto no estaba ahí, también notando los dos platos, uno aun con algo de comida, enseguida de tomo su mochila y agradeció al muchacho que regreso su vista a su comida.

—Tori...—Llamo Jade que intentaba alcanzar a la castaña.—Tori...—Volvió a llamar y con más fuerza a la chica, ¿cómo es que esta tan lejos?—Victoria, ¿puedes esperarme?—Pregunto y nada, su novia siguió hasta entrar a unos de los cubículos del baño y encerrarse.—Amor, ¿esta todo bien?—Pregunto preocupada, pues esa forma de actuar era extraña aun para la misma Tori, que desde el interior sostenía la puerta para que la otra no entrara; lo que había pasado con Rex, molesto un poco a Tori, ya que tenia dicho a su novia que intentara calmar un poco sus reacciones, así que se vengaría por Robbie comiendo un poco de la comida de su novia, y así ganar su atención de nuevo; pero desde de antes de que llegara Jade, la castaña se sentía algo mareada y muy incomoda con el calor de ese día, y fue justo en el momento que tomaba con el tenedor lechuga del plato de su pareja que sintió como un liquido recorrió su frente y un ardor donde la gasa que se hallaba en su frente cubría, los demás tenían su vista en su comida, celulares o en la pequeña "discusión" de Jade que una vez supuso que era dejo todo y tomo su mochila para escapar de ahí.

—Si, solo quiero estar sola.—Respondió al fin, cuando sintió que el dolor no se reflejaría en su voz.

—Si te pasa algo, sabes que cuentas conmigo.—Dijo más calmada Jade y dejando de insistir con abrir la puerta.

—Esta bien, solo enserio quiero unos minutos para mi sola.—Dijo, aun sin soltar la puerta. Y es que sabia como se preocupaba su novia, así que no pensaba dejarse engañar.

—Bien, estaré por mi casillero tengo que terminar una tarea, pero trata salir antes de que acabe el descanso, porque las ultimas clases no podremos estar juntas.—Dijo aun con dudas la joven que suspiro con resignación y por una vez complacería a su novia, así que no la presiono más y salio.

Tori mantuvo la guardia en alto un poco mas antes apoyarse en la puerta y dejarse caer. Se sentía cansada y cuando intento pararse sintió como el vértigo no le dejaba subir. No sabe si fue suerte, pero logro reconocer entre voces la de su hermana, así que como pudo se armo de fuerza y salio para encontrar a Trina admirarse al espejo, retocando su maquillaje.

—Trina, puedes llamar a mamá y decirle que venga por mi.—Dijo Tori una vez gano la atención de su hermana, que ahora miraba confusión y cierto miedo al ver lo que parecía una gasa en la frente de su hermana llena de sangre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(a)**_ ** _Hollywood Arts, Martes, 7:00 a.m._**

Jade, estaba consternada y en shock, claro que espera SU beso de buenos días; pero no de Él. Que decir cuando visualizo a Tori, enseguida se puso pálida, _"me va a matar"_ pensó mientras intentaba formular algo que decir y librarse de la furia de su novia. Pero nada pasaba, o mejor dicho solo Jade sentía que el tiempo se movía muy lento. Tori se acerco y la tomo del brazo, un escalofrió la recorrió para llevarla a dar un brinco. Un zumbido en los oídos de Jade no dejo escuchar cada palabra que decía alguna persona a su alrededor, solo sus ojos recorrían de un lado a otro los alrededores y mostraba como un montón de personas formaban un muro frente a ella. Sus piernas cedieron y cayo de rodillas. Esto alerto a Tori que bajo preocupada al rostro de la chica de negro, mientras Beck hizo lo mismo revisando su temperatura.

—Jade, ¿te encuentras bien?—Preguntaba de nuevo Tori que se empezaba a desesperar por no recibir respuesta de su "amiga", y que parecía dejaba escapar su alma por la boca.

—Hay que llevarla a la enfermería.—dijo Beck que enseguida levantándola y acomodándola en su hombro.

—Yo te ayudo Beck.— Dijo Tori que no perdió tiempo y se acomodo a la chica del hombro como su amigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(b)** **Hollywood Arts, Martes, 7:15 a.m.**

Por su parte una castaña se encontraba llorando en el baño de la escuela; pues aparte del golpe en la mejilla, el dolor en su corazón la mataba. _"¿Por qué...? ¿Que broma del mal gusto era esta?"_ eran las únicas preguntas que rondaban la mente de Tori quien por lo abrumada que se encontraba no escucho cuando la campano sonó. Ademas no era como que quisiera estas para nada cerca de su "¿Novia? ¿o acaso ahora seria ex-novia?" _No, no, no puede ser... yo no quiero que lo nuestro termine... pero si eso es lo que ella quiere... ¿Jade quiere terminar? ¿por qué no hacerlo directamente y ya? Hacerlo de esta forma es horrible y humillante. ¿Que demonios esta pasando hoy?"_

—Tenemos que hablar...—Susurro para ella antes de morder su labio inferior, pues las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo.— Solo espero que me de una explicación.—Comento ahora en voz alta, y alzando al fin la mirada, logrando ver como su reflejo delataba lo mal que se sentía y solo en unos minutos.— Solo espero que esto no acabe. Yo la amo...—Dijo con miedo, llevaba tanto con Jade como novia, aun la amaba que no se imagina una vida sin ella.—¿Soy egoísta?—Se pregunto ahora mirando a sus ojos buscando en lo más profundo de si, para ser honesta consigo.

—Tori el profesor dice que si entras a clases ahora perdonara que llegues tarde.—Dijo una chica pelirroja que entraba con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Cat, pero dile que no me siento bien.—Dijo con tono triste Tori mientras buscaba entre sus cosas el maquillaje para cubrir su mejilla.

—¿Por que lloras?—Pregunto con inocencia Cat y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Cat, viste el beso que le dio Jade a Beck,—menciono sin cambiar su expresión— ¿Por qué lo hizo?—pregunto antes de soltar un suspiro largo, pues aun se encontraba perdida buscando alguna razón para lo que había pasado—para que luego me de una bofetada, por _"tomar un beso a alguien con pareja y que es una chica"_ ; y al reclamar le, diciendo que yo soy su novia, la persona con quien esta saliendo; salga con... que ella y yo no somos nada y finalice con _"estas loca por creer que yo podría salir contigo"_.—Agrego con tono frustrado y hablando con rapidez. Finalizando con un intento de imitar la voz de su "novia".

—¿Y?—Pregunto Cat al notar que su amiga ya no diría más.— Beck y Jade salen.—Afirmo en segundos de nada.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto frustrada Tori y dejando de lado el estuche de pintura que se aplicaba, se apoyo en la pared de cerca y miro seria a su amiga pelirroja.— ¿Bromeas, verdad? ¿esta es una clase de broma, cierto? Eso es lo que esta pasando.—Dijo la castaña tras un suspiro de alivio al creer entender al fin que pasaba, más su sonrisa no duro mucho.

—Que Beck y jade salen, desde hace casi tres años.—Repitió Cat que se sentía perdida ante la actitud que su amiga latina transmitía.— No Tori, no que yo sepa.—Respondió Cat que pensó un rato el porque de las preguntas.

—¡¿Qué?!—Grito de nuevo Tori la cual ahora miraba con horror y confusión a su amiga.—Ella y yo llevamos tres años juntas, la semana que viene lo celebraremos, demonios Cat, ¿qué esta pasando?—Pregunto sintiéndose derrotada y dejándose llevar por la pared al piso.—¿Ahora resulta que viví engaña?¿Mi novia y uno de mis mejores amigos, se la pasaron burlándose en mi cara de mi confianza e inocencia? ¿es lo que insinúas, Cat?—Pregunto Tori al momento de abrazarse a si misma y soltar a llorar de nuevo.

—Si, porque yo siempre he visto feliz a jade con Beck, aunque es cierto que pelean mucho, él quiere mucho a Jade, y Jade lo quiere mucho por eso lo cela demasiado.—Dijo Cat que sentía no debía seguir hablando del tema, así que decidió recordar a Tori algunas cosas que Jade le había hecho y así regresara su amiga.— ¿Ademas por qué saldrías con alguien que te trata mal? ¿te gusta sufrir Tori? ¿acaso eres masoquista?—Pregunto Cat con asombro, acompañada su expresión con la boca abierta; sin dejar de prestar atención a las expresiones de la chica frente a ella.

—De que hablas hasta hoy Jade siempre a sido dulce conmigo, tiene su carácter es cierto, pero nunca me ha hecho nada cruel; ¿cuando se a portado mal, según tu?—Pregunto Tori calmándose un poco y mirando con muchas dudas a la pelirroja, que solo se puso a reír.

—Que chistosa Tori...—Dijo al fin Cat, que logro calmar sus risas y se puso a lado de la castaña.

—¿Qué es gracioso, Cat?—Pregunto Tori arqueando una ceja y mirando fijo a su amiga.

—Desde que llegaste a Hollywood arts, prácticamente; recuerdas el primer día te tiro café en la cabeza; siempre que le hablas te responde con comentarios para acerté menos o muy mordaces; o cuando te acuso e hizo sentir culpable por dejarle morado el ojo y en realidad era maquillaje, consiguiendo que te castiguen y todos pensaran que sufrías de problemas de ira... ¿tengo que seguir?—Pregunto con inocencia.

—Cat se que eres la más creativa de nuestros amigos o que toda la escuela, tal vez del mundo;—dijo Tori, apoyando su mano en {la cabeza de la mencionada que le veía confundida, mientras le acariciaba su cabello— pero esta es la locura mas grande que has dicho; eso nunca a pasado, es que hoy están enfermas las dos. O es idea de ustedes confundirme, si esa es la razón dile a Jade que esta es una broma de mal gusto y que si sigue con ella, asumirá las consecuencias.—Finalizo Tori levantándose y dedicando media sonrisa a su amiga.—Parece que empieza otra clase. Hasta la hora de almuerzo.—Dijo con tono malicioso y dirigiéndose afuera, en donde sus amigos seguro se encontrarían, pues siempre compraba café entre clases; porque si, Beck Oliver sufriría por aceptar jugar un una broma así.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(a)**_ ** _Hollywood Arts, Martes, 13:00 p.m._**

—¿Y cómo esta?—Pregunto Tori al ver a Beck llegar solo.

Después de dejar a su "amiga", Tori y los demás que habían corrido a la enfermería para ver a Jade, tuvieron que dejar el lugar pues la campana anunciaba el inicio de clases. Pero a todos les preocupaba pues hasta el momento la doctora no descifraba que había hecho que la chica más dura _-y causante de que otros estudiantes llegaran a la enfermería-_ se hubiera desmayado. Él joven actor consiguió quedarse y esperar hasta que su novia despertara, pero tras escuchar algunos de los comentarios que decía la chica que dormía, solo se quedo pensativo y quería pedir a gritos una explicación. Beck tomo asiento a lado de Tori y abrió su empaque para empezar a comer su hamburguesa; suspiro con pesadez y miro a todos, hasta que llego a Tori, la cual ladeo la cabeza y sonrió nerviosa.

—¿Beck? ¿Tan mal esta?—Pregunto al fin Tori, pues estaba nerviosa y confundida por el acto de su amigo que negó levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Se ira a casa?—Pregunto ahora Andre que sentía raro el ambiente, Beck volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero no dejaba de ver a Tori la cual se empezaba a poner más nerviosa.

—Beck, ¿esta todo bien?—Pregunto Robbie confundido por la acción de su amigo, pues empezaba a notar la expresión corporal de su amigo y temía que en verdad se le lanzara a Tori.

—¿Tori, somo amigos cierto?—Pregunto al fin el chico con cierto tono frió.

—Claro que si.—Respondió Tori segura y dedicando una sonrisa al muchacho que le veía con desconfianza.

—¿Eres solo amiga de Jade, cierto?—Pregunto de nuevo sin apartar la mirada.

—Bueno ella no diría que somos "amigas"; pero sabes que a ella la considero una de mis mejores amigas, y bueno yo me esfuerzo para al menos un día podamos estar en un lugar sin que me quiera matar u ofender cada minuto.—Dijo Tori nerviosa, pues la palabra "amiga" y Jade, no le gustaba estuvieran juntas, aunque siempre insistía en que la pelinegra le reconociera como una amiga.

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

 _ **E** **n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz; y saber si habrá futuro próximo capitulo.**_

Y bien, ¿Muy corto? ¿o muy largo? ¿Confuso? ¿Con dos de azúcar...? Mentira, pero espero al menos que si no te gusto, las pesimas y rigidas notas de este novato intento de escritos, te hagan reír. _—O igual y ni llegaste al final, pero nunca lo sabre.—_ Ahora si centrándonos, ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Las cosas terminaran bien? La respuesta a estas preguntas y la aparición de nuevas, en un **futuro**.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


	2. ¿ Y ahora qué?

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto; he aquí el segundo capitulo de esta fic, y esperando les guste yo los dejo leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 _ **Desclemier : Victorious NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurrió esta idea.**_

* * *

 **Titulo : ¿Tú y yo, ante todo juntas para siempre?**

 **Subtitulo : ¿Y ahora qué?**

 _ **(a) Hollywood Arts, Martes, 13:10 p.m.**_

—Tori, ¿te gusta Jade?—Pregunto Beck que decidió bajar su hamburguesa y mirara con seriedad a su amiga mitad latina.

—¿Gustar cómo...?—Pregunto Tori con cierto miedo en los ojos, que esperaba le aclarara algo, pues la atención de quienes estaban en la mesa la perforaban impacientes.—Espera, te refieres a como gustar gustar de ese gustar.—Dijo tras unos minutos procesando el tema.—¡Claro que no!—Grito cansada de ser observada.—Tu pregunta queda fuera de lugar. Me sorprende que tu mi amigo, piense siquiera eso. Seré pésima escogiendo a los chicos, pero siempre han sido chicos, y aun así ninguno llega al nivel Jade. —Finalizo con tono molesto Tori, una vez tomo su mochila y se retiro de la mesa.

—Hola, Tori... Adiós.—Dijo una pelirroja que denotaba cierta tristeza en su voz, más nadie lo noto; cosa que le hizo preocuparse, pues Tori ante todo siempre actuaba como una hermana "mayor". Y es que una vez llego la hora de comer, fue hasta la enfermería para ver a Jade, quien parecía devastada al sentirse desorientada.—Hola, chicos. ¿Qué pasa con Tori?—Pregunto Cat una vez tomo asiento para comer.

—Nada.—Respondieron en conjunto y seco los muchachos que volvieron a sus almuerzos.

—Okey.—Dijo Cat que había prometido a su amiga pelinegra no hablar de nada hasta que estuvieran solas y en casa de Jade; así que se limito a comer. Porque definitivamente algo -por no decir muchas- cosas estaban fuera de lugar. Pero no implicaba que cierto chico compositor le mirara preocupado, pues el también se sentía perdido, pero algo por dentro le pedía mantenerse a discreción.

—Hola chicos,—saludo Trina consiguiendo la atención de todos -gracias a su voz irritante- y solo asintieron con la cabeza— Cat,—agrego al ver a la pelirroja, aunque su corazón se estrujo al notar tristeza en la niña, pero ella no era muy cercana y con la confianza de la menor para preguntarle algo personal— ¿han visto a Tori?—Pregunto con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

—Se acaba de ir por allá hace poco.—Dijo Robbie.

—Gracias.—Agradeció Trina que ponía su mano para que el chico dejara de intentar acercarse a ella.

—Trina.—Llamo Cat que no podía más y termino poniéndose a lado de la castaña, que cuando termino de girar la cabeza empato sus labios con los de la pelirroja que se lanzo a abrazarla por el cuello y seguir besándola. Trina no sabia que hacer la verdad era que muchas veces soñó con una vida a lado de Cat pero conocía la postura de sus padres y al igual que Tori guardaba muy en el fondo eso.

—Cat...—quiera mas, deseaba tomar y besarle con más pasión, pero las miradas se empezaban a detener en ellas, no podía dejar que rumores llegan a sus padres—Que demonios pasa contigo, no te acerques a mi de nuevo. Esto no es algo que dos chicas puedan hacer, te odio.—Grito con la voz mas dura, para retirarse de ahí, necesitaba estar sola. Y es que ella quería llorar, pues nunca pensó rompería a la chica que se había ganado su corazón; porque lo noto al ver los ojos de la amiga de su hermana, estaba rota.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(b)** **Hollywood Arts, Martes, 13:15 a.m.**

—Por fin te encontré.—Dijo aliviada Cat, tras entrar a uno de los salones.—Tori y los demás han estado raros no crees.—Opino una vez tomo asiento a lado de su amiga que no apartaba la mirada del celular.—Jade, me escuchas.—Llamo, mientras movía del hombro a la ruda de su amiga, pues a cada segundo parecía más atónita.

—Cat... ¿de que hablaste con Tori cuando la encontraste?—Pregunto Jade con ¿miedo? en su voz.

—De ti.—Respondió con simpleza y una sonrisa la pelirroja, que paso a jugar con sus mangas.

—¿Sobre qué? Cuéntame todo.—Exigió con desesperación Jade, que de su bolsa saco un dulce para obtener la atención completa de la "niña" a su lado.—Y sera todo tuyo.

—¡Yei!—Grito emocionada y se dispuso a tomar de la mano el dulce, tras ver la mirada de aprobación.—Le comente que Tú y Beck llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, que tu lo quieres mucho; fue raro porque ella decía que se supone ustedes llevaban ese tiempo, luego le recordé las cosas que hiciste desde que llego a la escuela, porque igual y la gasa en su frente significa que sufrió un accidente feo, y le daño la memoria... como una vez mi hermano perdió el control de sus pies subiendo las escaleras...

—Cat, no te desvíes del tema. Hoy no ando de humor.—Interrumpió molesta Jade que tuvo que sacar oto dulce.

—Bien,—se limito a decir tras un puchero y cruce de brazos—cuando acabe de decirle esas cosas dijo que si era una broma, era de mal gusto y que mi imaginación es muy grande. Ella termino riéndose de mi, Tori nunca a hecho eso... ¿por qué lo hizo?—Pregunto triste Cat que abrazo a su amiga al ver que otra vez parecía una estatua. Pero la cosa real, es que toda este día la estaba asustando.

—No se, como explicarlo Cat, pero por ahora tenemos que evitar a Vega o cualquiera de aquí, hoy nos vamos juntas y ya en mi casa descubriremos que pasa.—Dijo Jade al salir de su trance, donde sintió sus brazos alrededor de Cat, y es que el miedo le invadía, así que dejo durara unos minutos más. Y es que cansada de que todos le pidieran explicaciones o se rieran "con ella" de la broma de esa mañana encendió dudas en ella y en su ultima clase saco su celular, entro a TheSlap donde ahora una tormenta sacudía su memoria, pues solo termino confundida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(a) Hollywood Arts, Martes, 3:30 p.m.**_

—¿Qué pasa gatito?—Pregunto Andre que veía desde la tarde muy decaída a su amiga.

—Trina ya no me quiere, al contrario ahora me odia.—Respondió Cat que ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas.

—Un abrazo te ayudara.—Dijo el moreno que no espero algún comentario y abrazo por la espalda a su amiga.—No se que pasa con este día de locos, pero Trina es una tonta por apartar a alguien tan dulce y única como tú.—Agrego para consolar a la pelirroja que ahora estando cerca de su cuerpo noto que esta lloraba.—Hacían una linda pareja.

—Andre... ¿tú recuerdas que ella y yo _eramos_ una pareja?—Pregunto confundida y con cierta esperanza, pues desde lo sucedido en el almuerzo todos la veían mal, y comentaban chistes que ya la tenían irritada; ¿donde estaba el apoyo y amor que sus compañeros mostraron cuando ellas empezaron a andar?

—Sí, así es gatita. No se, tal vez no sean ellos; pero estamos juntos en este día.—Dijo con cierto tono quebrado en su voz.

—¿A ti, que te paso?—Pregunto asomando la vista hasta los ojos de su amigo.

—Cuando amanecí mi abuela era una loca, gritando cosas sin sentido y asustándose de su propio reflejo en un espejo, ella no es así.—Dijo abatido, sin poder evitar suspirar.

—Es raro mi hermano estaba igual; pero se que tu abuelita es una persona tranquila. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Pregunto Cat que sentía perderse en esta realidad, si así le podía llamar.

—Cat, nos vamos.—Dijo molesta Jade que se acerco a su casillero para sacar un par de cosas de su casillero.—¿Qué te paso?—Pregunto preocupada al ver hinchado los ojos de su amiga, a la cual consideraba una hermana y por estar preocupada había olvidado protegerla.

—Nada, solo vayámonos ya fuera de aquí, quiero recostarme, por favor.—Pidió Cat que tomo la manga de la chaqueta de cuero negro que traía su amiga.

—Esta bien, pero tienes que decirme que te paso una vez lleguemos a mi casa.—Acepto Jade, que una vez ayudo a levantarse a la pelirroja la abrazo del hombro mientras caminaba.

—Andre, vendrá con nosotras.—Dijo Cat que señalo al moreno sentado aun.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto la pelinegra que solo veía como Tori iba acompañada de un tipo de curso mayor.

—Porque el también esta perdido y confundido.—Respondió Cat que sabia que solo con la mirada ya había convencido a su amiga.

—Bien.—Se limito a decir Jade que antes de dar un paso, lanzo unas tijeras hacia la maquina expendedora de refrescos.

—¿Por qué no vas tras ella?—Pregunto Andre, quien logro divisar a Tori y al chico que le coqueteaba.

—Porque parece que lo nuestro nunca a existido, al contrario soy el demonio que la atormenta.—Respondió molesta, una vez subió a su auto.

—Aun así se preocupa, por ti.—Dijo Andre tomando asiento en la parte trasera del vehículo.

—No debería.—Resoplo culpable.

—¿Y qué creen que esta pasando? ¿alguna teoría?—Pregunto Andre que se hundía en el asiento color negro.

—Un sueño.—Dijo Cat que hablaba con tristeza.

—¿Donde los tres podemos interactuar, pero no decidir?—Planteo Andre que de alguna forma se sentía solo.

—Unos extraterrestres nos secuestraron y nos tienen en una simulación.—Comento Cat con apatía. Y fuera de que era una sorpresa ver así a la pelirroja, había dicho palabras muy complicadas y locas que solo decidieron ignorarla.

—Seria una tontería pero... ¿un viaje en el tiempo?—Pregunto Jade que observaba el camino pero la verdad estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Y es que cuando tuvo oportunidad reviso su celular, específicamente la red de la escuela, donde descubrió que nada de lo que recordaba y vivió, había sucedido alguna vez, o no de la misma manera.—Aunque no explica que ciertos suceso no hayan o estén sucediendo aquí.

—Es cierto... espera anoche los tres estuvimos en tu casa hasta algo tarde, pero recuerdas aquel terremoto.—Dijo el joven tras un _pequeño rayo de iluminación_.

—Cierto, y por la intensidad debió quedar registrado, ¿Cat, puedes buscar de cuanto fue?—Pidió con voz suave Jade.

—Sí, pero de que sirve saber eso... no puede ser... no puede ser...—Empezó a gritar alterada y con una pequeña dificultad de respirar, se soltó el cinturón para no sentirse presionada.

—¿Qué pasa rojita? ¿estás bien?—Pregunto preocupado el castaño que acerco su mano al cuello de su amiga.

—Cat, ¿todo bien?—Pregunto preocupada Jade que prefirió estacionarse, para revisar a su _hermana_.

—No, nada esta bien, hoy he pasado la mayor humillación de corta vida, y ahora resulta que ese famoso terremoto de anoche nunca sucedió.—Dijo con sarcasmo lo ultimo y mostrando la información que tenia en su celular.—Ay por dios, esto es mi culpa...—Dijo en un susurro antes de desmayarse, pues ahora ella era la que había tenido un _pequeño rayo de luz iluminando_ sus recuerdos.

—Vayamos a mi casa y cuando despierte hay que preguntarle a que se refiere.—Dijo después de poner de nuevo el cinturón para asegurarla, y poner en marcha el carro.

—¿Crees que se trate de los que nos enseño ayer'—Pregunto Andre que empezaba a cansarse del silencio.

—No lo se... pero si llegara a serlo, hay que averiguar como volver.—Respondió decidida la chica _gótica_ que puso música para que el otro le dejara conducir y pensar. **_Viajes entre dimensiones..._** Penso con burla y con miedo a la vez ** _. ¿Podre estar a tu lado de nuevo...? Porque enserio te necesito._**

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

 _ ***Nota : Ya es tarde y el sueño me gana así que cualquier error —fuera de los habituales— no duden en decirme y más tarde los corregire. Aunque espero no haya alguno, pero no deseo dejarlos sin capitulo un día más.***_

 _ **E** **n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz; y saber si habrá próximo capitulo.**_

Que tal, ¿Corto? _Lo se_ ; ¿Perdidos?; ¿Aun confundidos?; ¿Todo bien este día...? Mentira _—bueno a menos que alguien me quiera contar su día—_ , pero enserio que tú opinión vale, al igual si no te gusto; te quedas con las pésimas y rígidas notas de este novato intento de escritos, te hagan reír. _—O igual y ni llegaste al final, pero nunca lo sabre.—_ Ahora si centrándonos, ¿Lograran "regresar"? ¿tendrán que adaptarse y llevar esta "nueva vida"? ¿O arruinarla?

 **Una disculpa por tardar en actualizar. Y un agradecimiento por sus apoyo, espero no tardar en traer el próximo capitulo.**

 **Review :**

 **saritaiquitostauro :** Me alegro te gustara, y espero que leas este nuevo capitulo, y te quite alguna duda.

 **Lizziegs :** Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

 **Marso-Hyuga Uchiha :** Tu idea es interesante, pero en este caso iré por otro rumbo. Esperando te guste, un saludo.

 **Jupiter :** Me alegro te guste, he aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero lo leas.

#Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que eso me hace.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


	3. ¿¡Hay que encontrar una solución, ya?

**¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo! Espero que estas fiestas se las hayan pasado bien. Lamento la tardanza.**

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto; he aquí el tercer capitulo de esta fanfic, y esperando les guste yo los dejo leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 _ **Desclemier : Victorious NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurrió esta idea.**_

* * *

 **Titulo : ¿Tu y yo, ante todo juntas para siempre?**

 **Subtitulo : ¿¡Hay que encontrar una solución, ya!?**

 **(b) Estacionamiento de Hollywood Arts; Martes; 3:30 p.m.**

—¿Cómo terminamos aquí, viviendo otra vida?—Pregunto Jade mientras abría la puerta de su coche, pues deseaba ya estar en casa; pero la habían entretenido un par de profesores que le preguntaron por su desempeño tan bajo el día de hoy.

—No lo se, pero es triste tener que evitar a los demás.—Dijo Cat que necesitaba a Tori para que le diera un abrazo sin apuñalarla, pues el humor de la pelinegra le indicaba que un paso en falso y mataría a quien se le acercara.

—Bueno yo me libre de Vega quien esta molesta por esta "broma", y creo que Beck tuvo algún _ultimátum_ por su parte porque esta mañana no tenia la mejilla así de roja.—Dijo girando la llave para arrancar.—Ellos van a ser un dolor de cabeza si no averiguamos lo que esta pasando.

—¿Y qué haremos si nunca volvemos? ¿tendremos que ajustarnos a vivir estas vidas?—Pregunto Cat que apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

—No se... podríamos estar aquí horas, días, semanas, o años, o el resto de nuestra vidas. Así que no se, si reacer nuestras vidas o fingir que esta es nuestra nueva realidad.—Respondió frustrada Jade que lo único que quería era creer que todo esto era una mala pesadilla de la cual despertaría. Ni conducir ayudaba a mantener despejada su mente. Pronto llegaría a casa y lidiaría con su segundo problema, sus padres.

—¿Ese es el coche de Trina?—Pregunto Cat al ver en la acera el vehículo de las hermanas Vega.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—Pregunto la pelinegra que se estaciono frente aquel coche y una vez Cat bajo, a la par caminaron para entrar a la casa.

—Jeje, es cierto Jade es increíble señor, una razón más por la que amo que ella este a mi lado.—Se logro escuchar desde la puerta con tono alegre, al parecer la conversación estaba animada.

¿Por qué aquí sus padres eran diferentes? Lo había notado en la mañana ambos estaban sentados en la mesa esperando para desayunar con ella; las pocas ocasiones que sucedió eso -en su _"mundo"_ \- fueron para recriminarle algo, así que no dudo en mirarlos feo, pero es que aquella sonrisa se notaba sincera, como pocas había visto cuando niña y antes del divorcio. Saludaron alegremente como si fuera normal, y no pudo evitar sonreír, porque por dentro pensó que era irónico venir a vivir en algún tipo de realidad donde parecía llevaba una vida perfecta. Lo segundo que la tomo de bajada, fue que aquí llevara años con la mitad latina, que se propuso hacer su vida un infierno para no encariñarse; y como siempre que estaba cerca, de alguna forma su mente se sintió en paz al escucharla reír.

—Jadey, bienvenida, ¿quieres un vaso de agua?—Pregunto la madre de la pelinegra que al visualizarla le sonrió.—¿Esta todo bien, hija?—Pregunto la mujer al no recibir respuesta y ver que su hija como en la mañana se había paralizado unos segundos.

—Si, es solo que hace algo de calor.—Respondió tomando asiento en uno de los sofás para dos, y sentando a Cat a su lado.—Me gustaría ese vaso con agua, ¿igual podrías traer un vaso de agua para Cat?—Dijo regresando a la primera pregunta.

—Claro que si niñas,—acepto gustosa la mujer que asintió—cariño no las molestes.—Agrego con mirada cómplice antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos los presentes.

—Y bien, ¿qué te dijeron de la obra?—Pregunto con emoción el hombre, que una vez sonó su celular negó la llamada y volvió a mirara a su hija.

—¿Llamada del trabajo?—Pregunto Jade algo molesta.

—Si, pero puede esperar, dime ¿te dieron el protagonico?—Respondió el hombre que no aparto la mirada de su hija, y Jade solo podía notar la honestidad en aquellas palabras; su padre estaba interesado en lo que estaba haciendo, es más confiaba en que tenia el talento; mejor aun se interesaba en ella antes del trabajo. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos lloraban, no aparto la mirada, pero no noto que algo estaba mal hasta que su padre se acerco a abrazarla.—Hay hija, no tienes que llorar, se que te esforzaste fueron tontos al no escogerte; pero vendrán otras obras y veras que serán esas las que te lleven alto; y no lo olvides que escribir es donde les cerraras la boca a miles; tu visión es única; tú eres única.—No entendía que pasaba, pero en vez de para las lagrimas salían en cascada y no pudo más correspondió el abrazo, oculto su rostro en el hombro del hombre que le abrazaba con fuerza, quiera decirle que ahí estaba para ella; y eso era lo que estrujaba el corazón de Jade, y removía los recuerdos de la joven. De la nada más brazos la rodearon, su madre, Cat y Vega se unieron. _¿Podre tomar esta vida como mía? ¿regresaremos pronto? Siento que si me acostumbro, no podre dejarlo._ Pensó para si, dejando pasar esto como la única ocasión.

 _—Pero... ¿podrá?—_

 _ **(a) Casa de los Vega; Martes; Cuarto de Tori; 5:00 p.m.**_

—Listo, termine.—Grito Tori que termino de estirarse de la silla y se paso a su cama.

Tori quería pensar en que podría gastar lo que le quedaba de día, pero es que desde la tarde le atormentaba aquella pregunta, porque muy dentro de ella sabia que la respuesta correcta era si, pero en este mundo nunca podría estar con _ella._ A diferencia de lo que podía pensar Beck o cualquiera ella realmente era _Bi_ , pero en su casa nunca reconocieron a las chicas que llevo y a ella, así que se resigno a solo salir con chicos, razón por la que muchas veces se intereso en los peores, pero aun a si en su casa no le ponían restricción alguna. Con Jade ahí, seguro su padre desenfunda el arma.

—Tori, ¿me prestas tu vestido azul con rayas amarillas?—Pregunto Trina una vez irrumpió en la habitación de su hermana menor, notando la cara de la menor afligida, tomo asiento en la esquina de aquella cama donde su hermana.—Por cierto, te acuerdas de esta canción, la amo.—Dijo sin dar a su hermana menor responder, pues había puesto a tope el volumen del aparato encima de la mesa de noche.—¿Y bien?—Pregunto tomando la mano de la otra que solo la miraba fulminante.

—Sabes, quiero estar sola.—Replico al fin, aunque no podía ocultar la tristeza en su voz.

—Y sabes que no te dejare, no es bueno que guardes las cosas. Ademas de que soy tu confidente más segura.—Dijo Trina que apretó con cierta fuerza la nariz de su hermana.—Así que cuenta.—Ordeno una vez recostó a Tori en sus piernas, quien ahora la miraba con duda.—Bien si tu cuentas yo cuento, necesito un consejo o al menos sentirme un poco menos culpable.—Confeso tras un suspiro.

—Beck me pregunto hoy cuales son mi sentimientos hacia Jade,—no fue necesario que trina dijera algo, pues su mirada preguntaba mil cosas—claro que lo negué; pero es duro, muy duro mentir sobre este sentimiento. Y lo se, pero no me importa estoy loca, loca por Jade West... pero no me meteré solo observare y con el tiempo espero enamorarme de otra persona, cualquier _él o ella_ , que una West "problemática". Pero te lo repito, pese a lo que piensas Jade es buena persona.—Termino de hablar cruzándose de brazos.—¿Y tú?—Pregunto tras suspirar derrotada.

—Lo arruine... toque el cielo y... lo queme.—Dijo Trina que no soporto más guardar las lagrimas de la tarde.—Seré una soltera hasta el fin de mis días.—Es lo único que pudo antes de no poder dejar de llorar. Tori se acerco y la abrazo con fuerza, por muy raro que pareciera Trina era muy sentimental, pero igual que Jade ocultaba todo eso en una despreocupada, arrogante y desesperante persona; para protegerse. Pues aun teniendo todo, no tuvieron una infancia sencilla, pero ese era secreto de familia.

—¿Cat se te confeso o hizo algo para qué te ilusionaras?—Pregunto Tori calmada y paciente. Tras unos segundo agrego.—Oye no habrá sido idea tuya...

—No lo fue... fue real... una confesión muy directa y yo agarre su corazón... la rompí... he roto a mi ángel soñado. Soy una mala persona...—Agrego antes de sumir su rostro en el hombro de Tori, quien seguía algo confundida; ella no se creía esas palabras, nunca. Los culpables eran sus padres que les trataron como una basura cuando se enteraron la primera vez, que desde niñas expresaron su opinión; llenando de miedo, dudas, incertidumbres y desvelos a este par de hermanas. Por ahora esperaría a que se desahogara, para que le contara las cosas como pasaron.

 _ **(a) Casa de los West; Martes; desde las 4:00 p.m.**_

—Llegamos.—Dijo con alegría Jade que con ayuda de André quien le abrió la puerta mientras ella llevaba a Cat en brazo.

—Esta casa se siente más fría.—Comento el moreno que se mordió enseguida la lengua.

—Lo se, es muy deprimente.—Secundo Jade una vez acomodo en el sofá a la pelirroja.—No he visto al algunos de mis padres... parece que vivo solo aquí.—Dijo mientras iba a la cocina por un vaso de jugo.—¿Quieres?—Pregunto al chico que asintió.

—... mmm... es...to...mi...culpa...—Se empezó a escuchar desde la sala, alertando a los dos en la cocina, que no tardaron en reaccionar e ir a ver a su amiga.

—Cat, todo esta bien.—Dijo André que la tomo en brazos.—Pelirroja respira.—Pidió el moreno sacudiendo un poco a Cat que solo apretaba los ojos.

—Oye Cat, esta bien, esto no es tu culpa, nada de esto lo es así que has lo que te pidió André y respira...—Dijo Jade que tomo su cabeza con suavidad y con delicadeza empezó a masajear la misma.—Oye te doy mi palabra lo arreglaremos, pero te necesito como siempre hasta que volvamos a casa...—Pidió con un par de lagrimas Jade y besando la frente de Cat, quien cuando abrió los ojos y vio llorar a la ojiverde le sonrió.

—Si, Jade West esta en la ecuación seguro en un día lo arregla todo.—Dijo con lo más que podía de su energía habitual. Entendía que Jade también estaba sufriendo aquel lugar donde estaban no era _su_ hogar.

—Exacto.—Dijo con una sonrisa segura.

—Oigan yo también estoy en esta ecuación.—Dijo André con pose segura y galán, haciendo que las dos presentes rieran incluido el moreno que tomo asiento.

—Bien, ¿qué paso ayer? ¿y cuando cambiamos de lugar?—Pregunto Jade tras ir a la cocina y tomar algunas cosas para comer, y tomar, porque seguro aquella tarde se sentiría eterna, como toda esa mañana.

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿corto? Espero de verdad les gustara.

 _ **E** **n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz; y saber si habrá próximo capitulo.**_

Que tal, ¿Aun confundidos? Enserio que tú opinión vale, al igual si no te gusto; te quedas con las pésimas y rígidas notas de este novato intento de escritos, te hagan reír un rato. _—O igual y ni llegaste al final, pero nunca lo sabre.—_ Ahora si centrándonos, ¿Sera que puedan volver? ¿o al final se trate de querer...?

Una disculpa por tardar en actualizar. Y un agradecimiento por sus apoyo, espero no tardar en traer el próximo capitulo. Pero enferme y aun ahora me cuesta estar frente a la computadora, pero no quería hacerlos esperar, de nuevo una disculpa.

 **Review :**

 **saritaiquitostauro :** Bueno, espero que pronto se resuelvan esas dudas, espera yo escribo esto... je, perece complicado. Espero que este capitulo si te quite al menos una.

 **krystal :** No lo se, habrá que leer hasta el final para saberlo. Gracias por dejar tu comentario y darme a conocer lo que piensas, bonita noche.

 **miguelpuentedejesus** **:** 1)Gracias, me alegra saberlo y ver la emoción en tus palabras. 2) ¿Agridulce? no lo había visto así, gracias por comentar.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


	4. ¿Esperanza?

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

 _Feliz San Valentin,—lo se un par de días tarde— espero que la hayan felices. Porque imagino alguno paso sin pareja ese día... o si no, felicidades—aunque soy la única soltera ahora—; el punto no por eso hay que dejar de ser feliz, hay muchas mas cosas y personas en esta vida. Dejar lo malo de lado, no es porque no nos importe, pero es lo que nos debió hacer fuertes, aprender algo para seguir y no repetir. Pero claro, que lleva tiempo._

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto; he aquí el cuarto capitulo de esta fanfic, y se que los hice esperar. Una disculpa. Esperando les guste yo, los dejo leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 _ **Desclemier : Victorious NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurrió esta idea.**_

* * *

 **Titulo : ¿Tu y yo, ante todo juntas para siempre?**

 **Subtitulo :** **¿Esperanza?**

 _ **(a) Casa de los West; Martes; 4:00 p.m.**_

—Bien, ¿qué paso ayer? ¿y cuando cambiamos de lugar?—Pregunto Jade tras ir a la cocina y tomar algunas cosas para comer, y tomar, porque seguro aquella tarde se sentiría eterna, como toda esa mañana.

—Pues después de la escuela nos venimos juntos ya que planeamos en empezar la tarea y estar libres este fin, para ir a la playa.—Dijo Andre al ver que las chicas levemente temblaban.

—Cuando acabamos yo saque esta cosa... esta rota.—Afirmo con miedo Cat, la cual parecía caer en histeria, si no la hubiera abrazado Jade.

—Tranquila.—Susurro Jade.

—Encontraremos una solución, solo se paciente.—Dijo Andre pasando su mano por la cabeza de la pelirroja.

—Es cierto, la pieza ¿Cómo o dónde, la conseguiste?—Pregunto Jade, con algo de emoción ya que sabiendo eso tendrían una pista clara.

—Un cliente le pago a uno de mis tíos con esto por ayudarlo en algo de ... dijeron que le contó a él que se la ha pasado viajando en diferentes lugares con una camioneta y que conoce mucha gente, pero lo que lo hacia rico era las cosas que llevaba, algunas muy fantásticas, probadas por el...—Relato Cat más calmada y con una pequeña sonrisa.—Pero mi tío que es más de ciencia, no creyó que esta cosa pudiera ser capaz de llevar a una persona a otro universo.—Siguió, y al solo recordar esa terrible mañana su sonrisa se borro.—Así que me lo dio ya que su forma hace interesante y llamativa, junto con una cadena de plata.

—¿Recuerdas si dijo el nombre de su cliente?—Pregunto ahora Andre que parecía brillar un poco.

—Calceto.—Respondió Cat tras pensar un rato.

—Eso es más un apodo...—Comento el moreno que perdió la esperanza desde el momento que su amiga tardaba en recordar el nombre.

—Pero muy inusual, así que es posible averiguar quien es.—Penso Jade, que de alguna forma sentía que aquel nombre le sonaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(b) Casa de los west; Martes; 5:00 p.m.**

Jade se disculpo junto con Cat hacia 20 minutos y lo que ambas mujeres se dispusieron a hacer, fue cerrar con seguro la puerta, y mirar al techo que de casualidad era igual a como recordaba la ojiverde; pequeños detalles eran los que sobresalían pero no le incomodaban; Jade se recostó a mirar las estrellas en aquel fondo negro. Cat le siguió y solo por la cabeza, sus cuerpos se encontraban contrarios.

—¿Que haremos?—Pregunto Cat, que sabia lo ocurrido hace un rato fue completamente real, solo por una cosa, que Jade se sentía frustrada porque en su _hogar y mundo_ las cosas eran diferentes. Cosas que daban pie a que su amiga de años fuera cruel y mordaz, siempre que podía.

—Investigar que es exactamente esto que vivimos, mientras hacemos que estas personas piensen que hoy fue solo un día raro en nuestro actuar.—Respondió después de mucho tiempo la pelinegra, que sabia Cat esperaba paciente.

—Por mi esta bien pero, ¿segura podrás actuar como la pareja que Tori recuerda?—Pregunto Cat, que cuando las cosas eran serias sabia comportarse y llegar a pensar más de lo que muchos pensaban. Y como en esas pequeñas ocasiones Jade estaba presente.

—Vamos a una escuela donde actuar es una de nuestras clases con mucho peso, y donde soy la numero uno.—Dijo Jade que sonrió con amargura.—Lo lograre.—Susurro para si, aunque su tono parecía de preocupación.

—Se que si.—Apoyo la pelirroja con su sonrisa característica.

—Por ahora estoy agotada... dudo que nos molesten en un rato muy largo.—Dijo Jade que poco a poco era llamada a los brazos de morfeo, y se notaba por su respiración calmada.

—¿Te veo mañana?—Pregunto Cat que entendía a su amiga.

—No, te atrevas a irte.—"Ordeno" chocando su cabeza con la de la otra.—Quédate esta noche, ya mañana iniciemos este circo.—Dijo girándose para dormir de lado.

—Nunca te dejare sola.—Susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y agarrar igual de rápido el sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hollywood Arts, Miercoles, 7:00 a.m.**

—Buenos días.—Saludo Jade entregando un vaso de café a Tori quien hablaba con un grupo de personas.

—Bueno, les termino de contar después.—Dijo Tori que miro por unos segundos a Jade con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Claro, Tortola.—Dijo uno de los poco muchacho que iba en la bola de personas, haciendo reír a todos mientras se retiraban.

—Hola, ¿cómo estas hoy, amor?—Pregunto Jade que desde que las risas desaparecieron Tori solo miraba a la pelinegra, y eso la ponía ansiosa. Había pasado la noche con Cat estudiando y practicando como tendría que actuar; paso momentos en donde la inundo una punzada por la mentira que viviría, pero no se debuto por eso. Porque desde su lado inconsciente y en el fondo de su corazón alguna vez se había planteado eso, más nunca admitiría eso con el sentimiento de honestidad.—Vega, dime algo.—Pidió ya cansada de no saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la pelicafé.

—West, no has hecho la pregunta correcta.—Dijo al fin Tori que camino a su casillero y dejo su mochila, una vez saco los libros que ocupaba.

—No puedo explicar que me paso ayer, pero enserio olvídalo, no significo nada.—Dijo Jade que entendía a lo que se refería, pero ella no pediría disculpas por besar _a quien se supone es... o era su novio_ un día antes. Pidió con el tono más sincero que podía.—Al menos toma mi ofrenda de paz, para que tu día tenga algo de sabor, así no pueda estar más a tu lado...—No pudo terminar cuando sus labios fueron detenido con los de Tori.

—Claro que estoy molesta tonta, ¿cómo te sentirías si tu novia es cruel contigo, sin si quiera saber el porque?—Pregunto Tori que tras separarse de los labios de Jade se abrazo a su pelinegra, ya que no quería la vieran llorar los que pasaban a lado.—Dijiste e hiciste cosas horribles.—Recordó mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, sin darle tiempo a decir nada siguió hablando.— Sentí miedo, me sentí humillada, confundida...—Al fin Jade detuvo a alguien que pasa a su lado y le entrego los cafés, para corresponder el abrazo y besar la cabeza de _su_ novia.

—Lo siento, de verdad que si pudiera explicaría porque hice eso, pero se estuvo mal, nunca debí, tú eres la ultima persona a la que quiero hacer daño.—Dijo Jade que entendía cada palabra que decía Tori, y algo muy en su interior se sintió fatal así como cuando _atacaba a su Vega original_.—Lo siento.—Repitió apoyando su cabeza en los hombros de la chica que seria su tiempo por tiempo indefinido.

—Oye, la que debería llorar soy yo.— "Recrimino" con una leve sonrisa Tori que alzo el rostro.—Esta bien, te perdono... ademas en la tarde cuando te vi entendí que no era tu día... se cuanto amas lo que haces, y que cuando fallas algo suele dolerte; solo no vuelvas a actuara así, recuerda que estaré en las buenas como en las malas.—Dijo besando lo poco de mejilla que estaba a su alcance.

—Lo siento...—Susurro antes de apartarse y besar a Tori en los labios.

—Deja de disculparte, ruda West.—Dijo haciendo mas grave su voz Tori para sonreír.

—Si, princesita azul.—Canturreo la pelinegra al recordar haber leído una conversación con esta misma "broma".

—Ahora, mi café. Porque mi novia hoy estuvo muy dulce.—Dijo extendiendo la mano.

—Paree que se lo llevaron.—Dijo Jade que al buscar al chico no lo visualizo.—Pero vamos por uno y luego vayamos a clase.—Ofreció con una sonrisa y moviendo su cabello.

—Me parece tentador, pero tendrás que esperar a la salida, porque tengo examen y tu también así que a clases primero.—Dijo Tori que tomo la mano de la otra, para empezar a caminar.—Ademas siempre traes café extra en tu mochila, invítame un poco cuando tomemos asiento en clase.—Jade por poco demostraba su sorpresa al ver que había logrado arreglar las cosas; eso y que algunos hábitos también los tenia aquí. Pero aun faltaba mucho para que el día a acabara y pudiera relajarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(a)**_ **Hollywood Arts, Miercoles, 7:00 a.m.**

—Recuerda arreglar las cosas con Cat.—Dijo Tori cuando bajo del auto de Trina.

—Si, claro que si, es Cat después de todo.—Dijo con su tono seguro y creído habitual.

—Lo se, por eso te lo recuerdo ella es muy especial.—Dijo Tori que caminaba a lado de su hermana tomando de sus vasos de café.

—Ah, te entiendo.—Dijo tras un suspiro, antes de chocar con alguien.—Idiota, podrías fijarte por...—Insulto antes de morderse la lengua al ver con quien había chocado y bañado con algo de café.— Cat, yo...—Y antes de arreglar algo la pelirroja había salido corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, si de nuevo la hizo llorar.—Demonios.—Vocifero levantándose rápido, para salir corriendo.

—Hoy sera un día complicado...—Susurro Tori que sabia que su hermana iba a algún lugar donde pudiera recuperarse.

—¿Para quien?—Pregunto Jade con cariño extendiendo un vaso de café a Tori, quien le miro con duda.—Que pasa, por accidente pedí dos cafés, pero me basta con este.—Dijo al recordar que aquí sus gestos parecerían sospechosos, porque seguro una maldad le seguiría.

—¿Enserio...?—Pregunto incrédula aun Tori que toma el vaso de plástico blanco.—No es como el de las ultimas dos veces con escupitajos o de la basura.—Recordó con reproche moviendo el envase.

—Si, enserio. Hoy es de la misma tienda y sin alteraciones, lo juro.—Dijo Jade al ver que ahí estaba lo segundo que vería por un buen rato, sorpresa. Pero ver una sonrisa formase en los labios de la ojicafe, que pese a estar cerca sentía la lejanía de sus mundos y cualquier movimiento en falso la alejaría mas.

—Siempre confió en ti, Jade. Por eso me decepciono cuando haces algún cambio drástico.—Dijo Tori con honestidad caminando a su casillero, pues al perecer Jade la seguía.

—Bueno, siento un cambio; así que puede las cosas sean diferentes.—Dijo en forma de despido Jade que ya no podía resistirse y decidió adelantarse al salón de clases.

—Eso me gustaría verlo.—Dijo Tori que no había notado que la chica ya no estaba atrás de ella.

—¿Ver que, preciosa?—Pregunto un muñeco de cabello afro.

—Nada importante, una película de acción con Zac Efron, seguro no habrá buena actuación pero venderá.—Dijo Tori al ver a su amigo Robbie con Rex. Y es que sabia que a la ojiverde le gustaba mantener su aura de misterio y secretos, así que cuando le confiaba algo, no decía nada.

—Bueno si es así la taquilla tendrá mi dinero.—Dijo Rex que noto le miraban raro, pero se mantuvo seguro.

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara. ¿Corto? Yo lo siento asi, pero siento que si comparto mas adelantare cosas, y ya cada una tendrá su capitulo, afirmando que esta historia durara un rato.

 _ **En mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz; y saber si habrá próximo capitulo.**_

Que tal, ¿Aun confundidos? Enserio que tú opinión vale, al igual si no te gusto; te quedas con las pésimas y rígidas notas de este novato intento de escritos, te hagan reír un rato. _—O igual y ni llegaste al final, pero nunca lo sabre.—_ Ahora si centrándonos, ¿Qué tanto sera actuación de aquí en adelante? ¿Descubrirán nuevas cosas de si mismos los personajes? ¿o cosas del pasado propio de cada uno?

 **Review :**

 **miguelpuentedejesus :** Gracias me alegra sea así, ver tu emoción me anima a seguir con esto; aunque también me hace sentir culpable el que tarde en subir, esperando leas este nuevo capitulo y aceptes mis disculpas por las larga espera, excelente día.

 **Jai :** Que bueno ahora sabrás cuando llega en un nuevo capitulo. Me alegro te este gustando y saber que ya estoy aclarando detalles. Gracias por comentar.

 _ **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**_

 _ **Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


	5. Lo intento, pero es difícil

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto; he aquí otro capitulo. Esperando les guste yo,por ahora los dejo leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 _ **Desclemier : Victorious NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurrió esta idea.**_

* * *

 **Titulo : ¿Tu y yo, ante todo juntas para siempre?**

 **Subtitulo : Lo intento, pero es difícil.**

 _ **(a)**_ **Hollywood Arts, Miercoles, 7:05 a.m.**

—Hola gatito pelirrojo.—Dijo Andre que paso a ser el segundo en el salón de clases.

—Hola, Andre.—Dijo con tristeza Cat que no gira a ver al muchacho.

—¿Tan temprano y te hizo llorar?—Pregunto tomando asiento a su lado.

—Si, las horas se sienten largas.—Dijo tras un suspiro largo.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto uno voz femenina tras cerrar la puerta.—Sabes que ella no es _tú_ Trina, así que lo que diga ignóralo,—agrego una vez tomo asiento al lado contrario del moreno— Trina, tu novia verdadera, es mejor persona que esta versión barata; así que por favor no llores.—Finalizo cuando entrego un pañuelo a su amiga y saco una libreta.

—Yo te digo que el es mas una cara y cuerpo bonito a un actor que no pasa bueno.—Jade logro escuchar a quien pertenecía esa voz, y no pudo evitar suspirar con amargura, ganando la atención de sus otros dos cómplices.

—Enserio soy el único que cree que es buen actor.—Fue un comentario muy cerca de la puerta, ahí estaba unos de sus amigos, lo que indicaba que las clases darían inicio pronto.

—Robbie, ser critico no es tu fuerte.—Dijo Rex que ahora reía.

—Mejor mañana armamos un maratón desde temprano y descubrimos si es verdad.—Ofreció Tori con una sonrisa.

—Tori Vega, ¿me estas invitando a ver películas solo tú y yo?—Pregunto el chico de afro, pasando a sentarse a lado se la castaña.

—¿Y yo qué?—Pregunto Rex a la nada ya que nadie le hizo caso.

—No te ilusiones, esto va a ser como amigos,—dijo Tori poniendo una mano para que el chico dejara de acercarse.—y eso porque sospecho los demás estarán ocupados; o pasaran olímpicamente porque esto es una tonteria.

—Te haces difícil muñeca.—Dijo el muñeco que había llegado al rostro de la mitad latina y mordió su oreja.

—¡REX!—Grito Tori a la par de Robbie que enseguida encaro al muñeco.

—Oye galán no te enseñaron a tratar con respeto a las mujeres.—Dijo una voz familiar para los chicos.

—Tranquila Jade, sabes como es Rex; pero se disculpara, verdad.—Interrumpió Robbie al ver los ojos de su amiga por accidente.

—¡OBLINGENME!—Grito Rex cruzándose de brazos.

Jade sonrió, y es que no había podido evitar reaccionar cuando escucho a Tori gritar, porque había notado que entre la molestia se encontraba un tono que salia de la latina cuando llegaban a esta a solas. Así que feliz estuvo ante aquella respuesta.

—Oh, con gusto.—Dijo Jade antes de tomar a Rex en brazos y sacar de quien sabe donde una soga, aseguro los pies de la estúpida marioneta, y lo puso a colgar cerca de la puerta con ayuda de una silla.

—Jade,—chillo el chico que intentaba alcanzar a su amigo— Rex le teme a las alturas.

—Y si lo bajas antes de que suene el timbre que marca el final de esta clase, estará conmigo lo que resta del día... y es posible que no regrese.—Sentencio antes de volver a sentarse a lado de Cat.

—No crees que exageras.—Susurro Cat con cierto miedo; ya que sabia, lo único que alteraba a la pelinegra era Tori.

—Tal vez, pero si es necesario educare a ese muñeco.—Respondió Jade cruzándose de brazos.

Tori hasta el momento se había congelado y cuando logro reaccionar, su loco maestro se encontraba con caminando con las manos explicando que lo habían retado y compensaría un grupo de profesores -que se burlaba de el- con un mes de cocos gratis si daba la clase así. Resulto ser así casi toda la clase, haciendo que sus locuras sonaran más locas. Gano la atención de todos cuando Sikowitz se cayo y un profesor de la nada entro gritando _"perdedor"_.

—Ya sonó el timbre.—Dijo Robbie que se acerco a Jade con los ojos cristalinos.

—Cierto, diviértete bajándolo.—Comento con frialdad Jade que terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

—Jade, bájalo, cumplió su parte.—Dijo Tori que se encontraba mas tranquila.

—Vega, yo nunca dije que lo bajaría.—Explico Jade que trataba de sonar ruda.

—Hazme el favor.—Pidió Tori, tomando la mano de Jade.

—Solo por esta vez, pero cuida los pasos del muñeco de segunda o desaparecerá.—Amenazo Jade que hacia lo que podía para ocultar su vergüenza y felicidad.

—Gracias.—Dijo Tori con una sonrisa.

—Como sea.—Mustio Jade que agarro al muñeco y lo entrego a Robbie, para salir del lugar.

—¿QUÉ PASA CON ESA LOCA ?—Pregunto Rex molesto, y con intención de dar pelea.

—Compórtate.—Susurro Robbie que prefirió salir por la otra puerta.

—Oye Cat, ¿Jade, se encuentra bien?—Pregunto Tori, una vez alcanzo a su amiga pelirroja.

—Si, es solo Jade en un día normal.—Respondió la pelirroja un poco triste.

—Ven conmigo.—"Dijo" Tori, quien realmente jalaba con suavidad a su amiga hasta el cuarto del conserje.

—¿Por qué me traes aquí?—Pregunto Cat que no había tenido opción de decidir.

—Se que no debo de meterme,—dijo apoyándose en uno de los muebles y suspirar— pero ayer Trina me contó lo que me paso...—aclaro al ver a Cat confundida— y puedo asegurarte que sonaba triste por como actuó; se lo que ella parece y piensas que es, pero enserio esta arrepentida, dale una oportunidad para escucharla.—Agrego al ver aterrada a su amiga.— Tal vez es porque somos hermanas, o porque crecimos y vivimos en la misma casa, pero yo se que ella es una persona increíble y amable, así que escuchala.—Finalizo tomando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas y mirándola con honestidad.

—Lo haré Tori.—Dijo Cat que hacia todo para no soltarse a llorar, porque aquello le recordaba a _su_ amiga Tori; casi igual a la primera vez que Trina había hecho una petición repetidas veces llevándola a enojarse.—Con una condición...—Agrego al notar a la menor de las Vegas satisfecha; pero así como Tori cuidaba las tontería de Trina, ella apoyaría a su _hermana_ Jade.

—¿Cuál?—Pregunto Tori incierta a poder cumplir con alguna petición de su extravagante amiga.

—No tengas miedo y deja entrar a Jade, cuando ella lo necesite, sin preguntar. Cuando sea el momento ella hablara.—Dijo con una sonrisa y saliendo una vez recibió un _"si"_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hollywood Arts, Miércoles, 13:00 p.m.**_

—Vega, puede que suene extraña esta petición pero, ¿me acompañarías a un lugar cuando termine la escuela?—Pregunto la chica de pelinegro tras llamar de forma peculiar la atención de la castaña.

—No se, ¿molestarme es la única forma que conoces para llamar mi atención?—Pregunto Tori que sacaba un par de hielos de su camisa.—Piensa bien tu respuesta West.—Advirtió al mirar con una sonrisa a su _¿amiga?._

—No, pero me encanta los gestos que haces. Y más si soy yo la culpable.—Confeso Jade que agradecía solo estuvieran ellas dos, ya que hasta Tori había notada un doble sentido y el tono coqueto en aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?—Pregunto Tori completamente sonrojada.

—Nada, solo que desperté de buenas.—Respondió pasando las servilletas a Tori que aun la miraba confundida.—Y regresando a tu primera pregunta, no, no es la única manera pero solo lo sabrás si me acompañas a la salida sin hacer preguntas.—Dijo sacando al fin su comida.—Pero no quiero tu respuesta ahorita, la sabre cuando llegue a mi coche y no te vea.

—¿Por qué supones que no me presentare?—Pregunto alzando una ceja, y es que sentía algo diferente en Jade.

—¿Qué me puede dar la esperanza? Prefiero no hacerme expectativas.—Comento antes de tomar otro bocado de su ensalada.

—Eso es triste...—Logro comentar Tori, antes de ser interrumpida por Robbie y Andre.

—Ya te dije, discúlpate.—Dijo con miedo al ver a Jade.

—Tiene razón Rex, hazlo o seras madera para alguna casa para pájaros.—Agrego Andre, con una pequeña risa; ya que por dentro recordaba que alguna vez le toco vivir esa conversación con Jade y Tori, aunque esa ocasión era para persuadir a la pelinegra no lo hiciera.

—No te rías, Andre, somos amigos. Se de lo que es capaz, pero ella es igual de mala con Tori y nadie le dice nada.—Dijo Rex que se encontraba cruzado de brazos y sonando molesto.

—Bueno muñequito, soy mujer igual que ella, ademas yo no la acoso de la misma forma que tú, caballerito.—Dijo Jade quien apenas entro a la visión de Rex que empezó a temblar.

—Lo siento mucho.—Grito el muñeco con afro enseguida.

—No, no, la disculpa es para Vega.—Dijo señalando sin importancia a la de enfrente que se sentía fuera de la conversación.

—Lo siento Tori, me pase.—Dijo el muñeco resignado, ya que la mirada de Jade a el, decía como tenia que hacerlo.

—Acepto tus disculpas, solo no lo hagas de nuevo.—Dijo tranquila y con una sonrisa.

—Tengo un par de cosas que hacer, hasta la próxima clase.—Se despidió Jade antes de levantarse de su lugar e irse, pues para ella el ambiente se sentía tenso.

—No creen que anda rara.—Dijo el chico de afro quien sintió volvía a respirar.

—A mi se me hace muy normalita.—Dijo Andre quien abrió su hamburguesa.

—¿No creen que sea porque algo paso con Beck?—Pregunto Rex que hacia notar a los otros que aquel muchacho faltaba.

—¿Se pelearon otra vez?—Pregunto Tori preocupada.

—No lo se, pero no es raro que hoy haya faltado a clases Beck.—Comento Robbie que buscaba en _TheSlap_ alguna pista.

—No seria la primera vez, seguro lo arreglaran son el uno para el otro.—Dijo Tori, defendiendo a sus amigos, aunque no podía negar que por dentro sentía alegría al saber que posiblemente terminarían de nuevo. Aunque igual no es que ella fuera a intentar algo o que Jade se fijara en ella algún día.

—¿Todo bien, amiga?—Pregunto Andre al ver cierta tristeza en el rostro de Tori.

—Si, solo recordé una cosa, me voy.—Respondió dispuesta a salir a ingresar a la escuela.

—Nos vemos.—Dijo Andre dedicando una sonrisa a la pelicafe, una sonrisa que calmo a esta y sonrió con normalidad antes de desaparecer de su vista.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estacionamiento de Hollywood Arts; Miércoles; 15:10 p.m.**

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa.—Ofreció Jade a Cat que parecía mas tranquila que en la mañana.

—Esta bien, nos veremos esta noche de todas formas; ademas no quiero ser un mal tercio.—Dijo Cat señalando con la mirada hacia su coche.

—¿Estarás bien sola?—Pregunto levemente ansiosa.

—Si, soy mas fuerte de lo que crees.—Dijo levemente ofendida Cat.—Ademas en un rato me reuniré con Andre.

—Entonces me voy.—Dijo para dirigirse a su coche.—Hola.—Saludo una vez quito el seguro del coche.

—Estoy aquí.—Se limito a decir Tori con una sonrisa y de brazos cruzados.

—Lo estas, bueno vayámonos hiendo.—Dijo Jade abriendo la puerta de su coche.

—Solo quiero saber, ¿esto no es como aquella ocasión del desierto, una pala, música para un funeral y tijeras muy filosas?—Pregunto con un pie dentro del vehículo.

—Estoy segura que no.—Dijo Jade quien intentaba no sonar nerviosa, _¿que tanto hace_ ella _aquí?_ —Si te hace sentir segura, puedes llevar mis tijeras en el camino.—Agrego mientras alzaba su pantalón para sacar sus tijeras.

—Esta bien, confió en tu palabra, solo quería confirmar.—Dijo Tori mas relajada y tomando el asiento de copiloto.

—Entonces todo listo.—Afirmo Jade cerrando la puerta y dispuesta a empezar a manejar.

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Corto? Yo también, pero que puedo hacer. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

 _ **En mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz; y saber si habrá próximo capitulo.**_

Que tal, ¿Aun confundidos? Enserio que tú opinión vale; al igual si no te gusto te quedas con las pésimas y rígidas notas de este novato intento de escritos, te hagan reír un rato. _—O igual y ni llegaste al final, pero nunca lo sabre.—_ Ahora si centrándonos, ¿Qué planea Jade? ¿Cat le dará oportunidad a Trina de hablar? ¿Podrán estar juntas este par de parejas? ¿O solo una conseguirá hacer su historia tal como en _su mundo_?

 **Review :**

 **miguelpuentedejesus :** Gracias me alegra sea así, ver tu emoción me anima a seguir con esto, excelente día.

 **SJai :** Gracias. Si, pero es que aquí la mayoría son importantes, así como en nuestro día a día, lo que llegamos a vivir nos afecta de algún modo. Tal vez, ese no vaya a ser su universo con final feliz... pero recalco, es un tal vez. Cierto, creo que ella no se puso a estudiar; o igual no esta dispuesta a cambiar. Oh... ¿Qué estará haciendo?

 _ **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**_

 _ **Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


	6. ¿Un día normal? No, lo creo

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto; he aquí otro capitulo. Quiero decir que es algo corto a comparación de otras veces. Esperando les guste yo,por ahora los dejo leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 _ **Desclemier : Victorious NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurrió esta idea.**_

* * *

 **Titulo : ¿Tu y yo, ante todo juntas para siempre?**

 **Subtitulo : ¿Un día normal? No, lo creo.**

 **...**

 _ **(a)**_

—Solo quiero saber, ¿esto no es como aquella ocasión del desierto, una pala, música para un funeral y tijeras muy filosas?—Pregunto con un pie dentro del vehículo.

—Estoy segura que no.—Dijo Jade quien intentaba no sonar nerviosa, _¿que tanto hace_ ella _aquí?_ —Si te hace sentir segura, puedes llevar mis tijeras en el camino.—Agrego mientras alzaba su pantalón para sacar sus tijeras.

—Esta bien, confió en tu palabra, solo quería confirmar.—Dijo Tori mas relajada y tomando el asiento de copiloto.

—Entonces todo listo.—Afirmo Jade cerrando la puerta y dispuesta a empezar a manejar.

—¿Y a donde vamos?—Pregunto Tori cuando Jade entro al coche.

—Pense que había dicho que si aceptabas no habría pregunta.—Dijo Jade ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad y revisando algunos detalles para conducir sin problemas.

—Cierto, pero recuerdo que la forma de pedir esto fue de una mala forma.—Repelo Tori, cruzándose de brazos.

—Se que no fue la manera correcta Vega,—dijo jade prendiendo un cigarrillo antes de arrancar— pero quiero mantenerte en suspenso hasta llegar.—Agrego con cierto tono coqueto.

—Dos preguntas, uno ¿ no vas a preguntar por cortesía al menos si no me molesta que fumes?—Pregunto tomando el cigarrillo y tirándolo en la calle.— Y dos, ¿qué planeas sea el tema de conversación todo el camino?—Pregunto mas calmada y mirando a Jade que no apartaba la vista del camino.

—Algo sobre ti, la escuela, no se, seguro algo se te ocurre.—Dijo Jade, con una pequeña risita pues aquello le recordó a la primera vez que Tori la vio fumando había hecho lo mismo.

—¿Te has reído?—Pregunto Tori algo sorprendida.

—Si, Vega, sabes que no dejo de ser humana.—Dijo Jade que tras detenerse en un alto.—Puedes poner algo de música.—Pidió Jade que solo esperaba el cambio de luz.

—Pense que mi música era una porquería.—Dijo Tori sacando su celular.

—Hoy solo quiero salirme de la rutina, y se que cuanto contigo pese a lo cruel que he sido contigo.—Dijo Jade que se sentía relajada, estar con Tori la relajaba y aunque no podía hacer mucho con esta versión al menos quería estar cerca del mismo aire que respiraba.

—Creo que si tengo una pregunta,—dijo Tori que se sentía en el cielo al ver a su amor mas abierta de lo normal, y cansada de no encontrar algo que no pusiera un ambiente romántico solo en su mente—¿paso algo entre tú y Beck?—Pregunto algo tímida pues conociendo la actitud de la pelinegra seguro este viaje acabaría mal, pero quería saberlo.

—No mucho, terminamos.—Respondió calmada Jade mientras revisaba si podía avanzar sin riesgo.

—¿Ahora, por qué?—Pregunto tras un suspiro, y es que de nuevo tendría que ayudar a su amor secreto a recuperar al chico a quien había entregado su corazón aunque lo negara. Y eso dolía.

—No importa, pero sera la ultima vez; terminar y regresar no es sano.—Dijo suspirando Jade, que odiaba no conocer a esta Tori para saber que ideas formaba su cabeza.

—¿Enserio?—Pregunto la mitad latina sin poder controlar la alegría que aquella noticia le causo.

—Parece que alguien esta feliz con esto, ¿por qué, vega?—Pregunto Jade con tono coqueto y volteando a mirar a su copiloto que no puedo evitar ponerse roja.

—Claro que no.—Grito enseguida Tori.—Es solo que me alegro que no sigas en ese juego, no me gustaría verte lastimada.—Agrego jugando con sus dedos y mirando a sus pies.

—Es bueno ver que tengo amigas así.—Dijo Jade volviendo a mirar al frente.

—Siempre lo seré.—Dijo Tori que por dentro se golpeaba la cara contar una pared por aceptar eso...—Espera, ¿estas diciendo que me consideras tu amiga?—Pregunto al reaccionar, y aunque eso no es lo que quería si mostraba que había progreso en agradar a la gótica.

—Siempre te he visto así, solo que mi armadura siempre esta cerrada.—Explico Jade que mantenía una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto Tori esperando que la conversación pudiera seguir así.

—Eso es personal;—respondió sacando del bolsillo un pedazo de tela negro, que más si no—necesito que te tapes los ojos.—Dijo entregando a Tori aquel objeto en su mano.

—La sabia me vas a matar.—Chillo Tori.—Debí revisar tu cajuela, si es por haberte escuchado reír o sonreír tan angelicalmente no diré nado lo prometo.—Dijo entre miedo, pero tratando de sonar en broma.

—Estamos por llegar a nuestro destino, pero te doy permiso de mirar los alrededores, ¿te parece que puedo si quiera matarte?—Pregunto divertida Jade, que amaba las expresiones de su novia, al igual que escuchar su voz.

—No lo parece...—Dijo tras unos minutos, pero aun no estaba confiada.—Pero no reconozco el lugar.

—Si te entrego mis tijeras estarás mas tranquila.—Dijo Jade mientras de las botas sacaba dos tijeras, y oto mas de su chamarra.

—¿Son todas?—Pregunto algo incrédula de tanta honestidad. Pero era su momento de conseguir una respuesta, pues la otra asentía.—Confiere en ti si respondes honestamente.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto Jade que solo encontraba mas cosas en las que podía decir que esta Tori se parecía mucho a la suya.

—¿Por qué has actuado extraña hoy?—Vio como la otra arqueo una ceja y razono algo.—No es que me moleste, es solo me gusto que me protegieras y de alguna forma te hayas abierto a mi,—hablo mientra se ponía lo mas fuerte que podía aquel pedazo de tela, y es que al ver los ojos verdes frente a ella entendió que seria respondida honestamente—pero no se, ¿todo esta bien hoy? Cuentas con mi apoyo.

—Son dos preguntas, Vega.—Susurro Jade que se acerco a la castaña para verificar no hiciera trampa, por aquel miedo irracional. Y hacer la travesura que había conseguido erizar a la mitad latina.—Si me dejas al menos fumarme tranquila un cigarrillo aceptare responder.—Negocio , tras besar su mejilla.

—Acepto.—Dijo sin pensarlo mucho, y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—No voy a entrar en detalles, no me gustaría aburrirte o despreciar mas tiempo.—Dijo Jade haciendo avanzar el coche de nuevo.—Digamos que hace un tiempo sucedió algo bueno en mi vida tras muchos años viviendo en las sombras;—Tori escuchaba atenta, pero pensaba también en querer saber mas de quien le había robado el corazón—realmente faltan unos días pero algo me dice que no podre ver a esta la causante de esto... pero digamos que tampoco la quiero traicionar, así que quise salir hoy a hacer una pequeña celebración, y tu eres muy igual a esa persona.—Lo ultimo decepciono un poco a Tori, había alguien que conocía y había hecho algo increíble para marcar a la pelinegra, tal vez nunca habría oportunidad.—Así que solo estoy un poco melancólica, pero es bueno tener una amiga con la que contar, más si eres tú. Porque quiero sepas esta soy yo de verdad, aunque no esperes sea así siempre frente a todos.—No supo como, o si era imaginación suya, pero por un momento pudo ver tras aquel vendaje sonreír ampliamente a Jade.

—Bueno espero solo que no falte mucho.—Dijo Tori que aunque no podía ver, fijo la vista al frente.

 **...**

Por su parte Cat regresaba a su casa caminando hasta que un claxon llamo su atención, ¿como era que los coches fueran idénticos? se pregunto la pelirroja que giro a ver al coche.

—Cat, ¿podemos hablar?—Pregunto una mitad latina con una sonrisa que denotaba miedo al rechazo y culpa; algo que solo vio en aquel rostro cuando Trina le contó algo malo sobe su pasado.

—No lo se, me vas a ofender.—Dijo Cat que se encontraba en su mundo antes de ser interrumpida, que no pudo si quiera sonar como normalmente la gente le escuchaba.

—Vengo en son de paz, solo quiero charlar, no quier estar así contigo.—Dijo Trina que trataba de no mostrarse preocupada por la forma de responder de su rayo de sol.—Vamos te invito a comer, lo que quieras.—Ofreció Trina esperando aceptara para arreglar las cosas, pues sabia era culpable de que el gatito no sonriera ese día ni la mitad de veces.

 **...**

 _ **(b) En los pasillos de**_ _ **Hollywood Arts, Miércoles, 15:05 p.m.**_

—Al fin terminaron las clases de hoy.—Dijo Trina dejando sus cosas en su casillero.

—Recuerda que para graduarte debes pasar todas las materias, así que espero hayas prestado atención.—Dijo Tori que se le acercaba por la espalda, ya que en este _mundo_ , este par de hermanas tenia una relación menos complicada y sin miedo de proteger a la otra.

—No te preocupes, se que el talento no lo es todo.—Dijo Trina cerrando su loker.—Aunque yo soy excelente en todo.—Aclaro empezando a caminar.

—Parece que estudiaremos una noche entera de nuevo.—Dijo Tori cuando se puso a la par de ella.

—Si.—Dijo cansada.—¿Ya estas mejor?—Pregunto señalando su frente.

—Si, parece que el calor fue el culpable.—Explico mientras mandaba un mensaje.—¿invitamos a las chicas a estudiar?—Pregunto al ver de lejos sus siluetas.

—Nuestros padres no están, así que no, sabemos bien que estudiar no lo haremos.—Dijo Trina arreglando su maquillaje.

—Por cierto, no te parece que esas dos traen algo entre manos.—Comento Tori mientras se acercaba a sus casillero.

—No lo se; ¿es por la bromita de ayer?—Pregunto Trina, quien también se había molestado con esas dos el día de ayer, sobre todo porque Cat la estuvo evitando.

—En parte,—respondió viendo que mientras hablaban las otras parecían hacerlo de algo que la involucraba—tal vez son ideas mías.—Agrego cundo termino de guardad sus cosas y cerro la puerta.

—Igual es la ansiedad de que pronto cumplirán un año más.—Opino Trina que vio los labios de su hermana y no perdió oportunidad en pintarlos.—Como siempre descuida.—Justifico Trina mientras era asesina por los ojos de la otra.

—Eso es.—Afirmo tras dar un golpe en la cabeza de la otra que antes de poder hacer algo era rodeada por los brazos de cierta pelirroja.

—Nos vamos, chicas.—Propuso Jade tomando la mano de Tori.

—Si.—Respondieron unisonas las demás que pasaron a conversas entre si de su día.

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Corto? Yo también, pero que puedo hacer. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

 _ **En mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz; y saber si habrá próximo capitulo.**_

Que tal, ¿Aun confundidos? Enserio que tú opinión vale; al igual si no te gusto te quedas con las pésimas y rígidas notas de este novato intento de escritos, te hagan reír un rato. _—O igual y ni llegaste al final, pero nunca lo sabre.—_ Ahora si centrándonos, ¿Jade ya no puede esperara más, cierto? ¿Cat le dará oportunidad a Trina de hablar? ¿Podrán estar juntas este par de parejas como se debe? ¿O solo una conseguirá hacer su historia tal como en _su mundo_?

 **Review :**

 **miguelpuentedejesus** **:** Gracias, yo extraño tu entusiasmo. Bonita Noche.

 **Jai :** Me alegro, muchas gracias por comentar. Bonita Noche.

 _ **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**_

 _ **Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico... De verdad, que ya estoy terminando tarde y tengo sueño, de ser necesario arreglos mas tarde.**_

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


End file.
